fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zira Ebonio
Zira Ebonio is first and current Guild Master of Ebon Wing guild. She speciaizes in Element Magic, and lived with Lucifer some time before he returned to Daemon Blade. Appereance Zira looks quite average woman in her 30s, even everybody say that she looks even younger. She has black, short hair, tan skin and lavendel colored eyes. She commonly wears black jacket, boots and pants with black chains on them. She also has black colar. While younger, Zira had longer hair and she dressed in white dress, and she had some jewelery on her neck and right arm. Personality Zira is kind person, and comes well along with her guild members. Specially well she comes with Beral and Lunara, who consider her as their ”Mother”, since they have lived with her ever since their hometown was destroyed. Also, when Raven and Grux requested to join the guild, even other members were suspicious about ”Twin Demons”, Zira accapted them as members of guild rather easily, even knowing their background – both have crushed serval armies and dark guilds rather easily. When angered, Zira becomes more offensive, and may accidently destroy whole building if she and enemies are indoors. - History Not Much is known about Zira's past, only that she and Lucifer had romantic relationship at somepoint during his absence, and that they had daughter. Equipment Magic and Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combat Keen Inteligence Immense magical power Elemental Magic (精霊魔法, Seirei 'mahō): Molding/Caster Magic, wich controls elements; fire, ice, water, wind, earth, light, darkness and thunder. It can either create golems and weapons from them, or then use like caster, and launch towards enemies. Does not control metal. :: Element Make - Elemental Spirit '(素子メイク- エレメンタル霊を, ''Soshi meiku - erementaru rei o): Summons different elementals, depending what kind of magic user uses them. There are different looks, but mainly they look living elements, like rocks, flames, shadows, water, wind, ice or light. They are weak against opposite elements, but gain power from their own element. '''Element Make – Golem (素子メイク - ゴーレム, Soshi Meiku - '' ''gōremu): User manifests Earth Golem, and then fires it with element spell to awake it and give it ”Nature”, like water or fire. Recording nature it can use 1 spell. Element Wave (要素ウェーブ, Yōso u~ēbu): User launches wave of chosen element to enemy. Element Sphere (要素スフィア, Yōso sufia): User focuses elemental energy to sphere and then fires it at opponent. Element Bolt (要素ボルト, Yōso boruto): Thunder-like magic wich can be different element hits enemy. Tidal Wave (津波, Tsunami): Water magic, greates large wave of water at enemy, Thunderstorm (雷雨, Raiu) : Thunder Magic, User raises hand, then lowers it and launches from sky serval lightning bolts.. Mountain Drop '(山低下, ''Yama Teika): Earth magic, User creates small hill of stone and earth mid-air, then drops it at enemy. '''Flames of Fenix (フェニックスの炎,'' 'Fenikkusu no honō''): Fire Magic. User cower him/herself to healing flames for while. Flames still hurt opponents. Cyclone Wave '(サイクロン波動, ''Saikuron Had'ō): Wind Magic, user backs his/her hand, then pushes cyclone at enemies, throwing them away. 'Blizzard '(猛吹雪, Mō fubuki) : Ice Magic, user waves hand towards enemy, and creates snow storm around them, then snaps fingers and freezes storm. 'Dark Brilliancy '(暗い輝き,'' Kurai Kagayaki'' ): Light & Darkness Magic, rather difficult to use, therefore needs some preparations. User shoots first Black sphere at enemy, wich paralyzys them, then launches white sphere wich first splits to serval smaller spheres, then hits enemies. '''Ultimate Elemental Magic – Grand Unio n (究極精霊魔法 - 壮大な連合, Kyūkyoku seirei mahō - sōdaina rengō): User points his/her hands towards enemy, then crosses and rises them, and starts create large spehere of Elemental Magic. After hands are lowered at enemy, ball hit them with enermous speed. Attack takes lot of Magical power, and gets more power from surrounding area. Abyss Break (深淵休憩 Shin'en Kyūkei): An extremely powerful spell which employs the four main elements to attack the opponent. Zira can use this with her Elemental Magic. Category:Guild Master Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Female